Winter is coming
by UltimateBlade1000
Summary: Who is this person that has Weiss shaking in her heels.


This might not be the best I have been feeling off probably out of practice. Any way enjoy

* * *

Weiss looked scared. That was a new for the whole team to see. They had seen her angry, annoyed, sad, happy, astonished, hell they even seen her adore something like Zwei but they have never seen the heiress actually seem scared.

" Weiss what's wrong." Ruby was the first to ask seeing as she was the first person there to build a positive relationship with the heiress.

"Winter is…" Weiss once scared expressed turned once again into her usual annoyed one that they all had grown accustom too." You know what no. I'm not doing this stupid reference because of stupid television quote and my sister's name." Weiss huffed as she turned away from her teammates.

Ruby sighed as she pulled out a script from behind her as did Yang and Blake." Oh c'mon already Weiss we know that your against it but, just say it and let's get this over with." Ruby as she looked at the heiresses back as she was still not choosing to face them

" It'll be a cold day in hell before you get me say it." She turned back just enough so that she could see the red headed girls expression as she gave her answer to her. As she expected of the girl behind her that she did not look pleased. Before Ruby got to answer back her sister decided to say something instead.

"Considering how you are your dying words should be Winter is coming." Yang said getting a full rotation from a now clearly very annoyed Weiss.

" If you guys want the line in so badly why doesn't Yang say it. Since she's the pun queen here. So there should be any problem here. Right?" Her arms were crossed ask leered sat her teammates after she questioned them on how should say it.

The room was quiet as the three teenage girls looked at each other. It was a full minute of looking at each other as the heiress stood there astute waiting for their answer. Finally the silence was broken by Ruby.

"Ok. Might as well you haven't even watched the show. Yang you're on." Ruby pointed to her blonde sister who only shrugged her shoulders uncaring. After a few minutes of working on the new script they only had to change a few opening lines other than that nothing really had to change. "Everyone ready because I don't want this wasting any more time?" Ruby asked the group that had return to their original position before the heiress decided to real character because of a small pun. "Ready. Action!"

* * *

Screw the pun. Breaking the fourth away.

* * *

"Weiss what's wrong?" Ruby asked as the heiress turned around to reveal her expression of fear. The team had seen her through many emotions but this was completely new to them. Yang and Blake joined Ruby as they looked at the fearful heiress in front of them.

"What happened Weiss is Winter coming?" Yang joked since she just finished watch an episodes of game of large chairs.

"How did you did you know?" Weiss looked more fearful than before. The team didn't know why what Yang said had an effect on the girl but it had shaken her to her heels. It was dead quiet until Ruby decided to comfort her teammate whom was clearly scared of something that had to do what Yang said.

"Weiss what wrong is it because of what Yang said?" Ruby as she place her arm around her the scared girls waist try to comfort her. Weiss looked at her cheery leader took a deep breath calming herself down a bit.

"My sister is coming today to see me." Weiss confessed sitting down on the corner of her bed, Ruby following and sitting right next to her.

" Is she really that bad?" Yang asked concerned about Weiss. She was an older sister herself and always was on good terms with her sister but, for Weiss to be afraid of her own sister spoke volumes about their relationship to each other. " Was she abusive? Was she the really the reason that Weiss had that scar and not because of the armor she said she fought?

"She's not bad it just that I always feel like I'm being overshadowed by her when she comes." Weiss decided to give more insight for her friends." In my families eyes Winter is perfect in every way possible. She's tall, fast, smart, elegant and so much more and better than me." Weiss tone lowered as spoke even more about her sister feeling small as she spoke about the great accomplishment of her older sister. At the end of Weiss regaling tales about her older sister the room was silent.

"Woah." That that the only response that Yang only had hearing about the greatness of the heiresses older sister. Yang was not expecting to her stories to be those of accomplishments, maybe a stolen boyfriend or even hurting her but, Weiss made her sister sound like she the model sister instead. Winter had been helping her with her homework, training, even coaching her singing, all of it so that she could get better at those things. All the while she had battled Grimm, easily winning tournaments that she decided to compete in and gaining the favor of her father, which was difficult. According to Weiss was the equivalent to convincing Ruby to get rid of her cape almost impossible but for Winter it was easy.

"So what want to do?" Ruby asked as see looked at one of her friends in a time of weakness. It wasn't easy seeing her like this if her sister was brutal and mean it would have been easier thinking that they could help her maybe even tell her sister off but, her being kind and helpful only fault was that she was raising the bar higher and higher for her sister as she grows up that was a tough one. What could you even say "Can you stop being so great so that Weiss doesn't feel bad about not being able to reach the standards you're setting?" That's much of a conversation to have with ones family.

"I'm going to see her. She not that bad we just go out buy something's, start talking about what's new and we part ways at the end of the day." Weiss as she begins to rise from her bed and starts to get ready to meet her sister. All she really did was to fix her hair and headed for the day.

"Would you like us to come?" Blake asked. She wanted to meet her sister if she was a kind as Weiss said she was it would be nice to meet a Schnee that may not despise faunus. She knew that Weiss didn't hate faunus and that it was mostly because of her father and how much she endured attending funerals and wakes for lost family and friends. But for today she wanted to help her friend even if it's just to go out with her sister.

" Sure. I think it would be nice for her to meet you guys. " Weiss went to the door and opened it letting her teammates go through it first as she locked the door behind them. The team headed for the café in Vale that her sister said to meet her at. Anytime Winter wanted to meet Weiss while in Vale she always chose that café. It was nice and quaint it was owned by an old women that was very kind to many not caring on their race or orientation or any of the like. It was at the far end of town that not a lot of people go there but there was enough that allowed most businesses to stay open.

The group of teens arrived at the café after a few minutes of walking through the streets of Vale. As they approached they spied a lone person sitting outside. She was sitting cross legged, her hair cover the right side of her face. She looked like older version of the girl that they had been following she what white hair, blue eyes, her clothes consisted of a white dress that extended to her knees, a red pendent, a long sleeves that had missing shoulder and black gloves.

Team approached as Weiss lead the group knowing that Winter was going to address her first. "Weiss!" The women got up and hugged her in front of everyone. She had to be Weiss's sister because the heiress they knew hasn't said a word or a threat immediately after contact. "Nice to see you Winter." Weiss said as she hugged her back but as much affection show compared to her ecstatic sister? After, a minute of hugging she let going of their ally and sat back in her seat. "So Weiss who are your friends?" Winter happy to see that her little sister had friends. She always thought because of her cold demeanor that friends would be the last things she would be able to get. Winter had to admit it was nice to be wrong once in a while when it came to her sister's life. Dad said she couldn't beat giant knight I agreed and Weiss proved both of wrong at the price of her left eyes getting scarred as a result.

"This is Ruby, Weiss, and Blake." Weiss introduced them as they grabbed seats to sit at the table. Once they all got comfortable Winter began asking more questions." So Yang how has my sister been since she had arrived at Beacon?" Winter asked wondering what her sister was doing since she started the academy. She knew that she was most likely doing the best in the whole academy but it was nice to have another perspective for once.

"Oh Weiss is great after you get passed her ice cold attitude, short temper and over all bossiness she a nice person to be with." Yang told Winter as she remembered the first time she had meet Weiss, if someone had told her that they were going to be friends she would have thought they were lying. But, after everything that they had been through she saw that Weiss was a good person after all.

"That sounds about right. It was because of that she never had that may friends. Most people thought she was pain to be with because of her attitude towards others. " Winter as she took another sip of her tea. Deciding that there really a few other questions that she could ask her teammates but that wouldn't be as fun as asking the next question to Weiss herself. "So Weiss do you have anyone in your love life yet?" Winter smiled seeing her own sister get a bit flustered and her friends looking at the heiress seeing how she'll respond to the question.

Weiss didn't even know how to answer that question. There was Neptune but, she really won't consider him her boyfriend yet, there was Jaune as well bit that was more of a need a quick date for a surprise event than even consider him boyfriend material. After regaining some of her composer she spoke." No, no one yet. There really hasn't been anyone at Beacon that really hasn't caught my eye yet.

" Wait what about Neptune?" Ruby asked looking at the heiress. Murder. That was the look that Weiss was giving her leader as her face turned a red from embarrassment. If after her sister left Ruby would be using her semblance all day so that she could avoid the fury that was going to ensue.

" Who's Neptune?" Winter inquired trying not to giggle at the sight of her girls face in front of her. Weiss turned back to meet her eyes face still red. It was fun seeing her like this all embarrassed at that fact that one of her own friend accidentally slip about a crush. "Oh I love her friends so much right now." Winter just looking at sister waiting for her next lie.

"Oh no one just a guy that seems more interesting resting than the rest of other people at the school." Weiss eyes broken contact from her sister's looking for anything that may be of interest so that she could hopefully change the subject. She only saw people walking around shopping , talking and laughing. " Figures the one time I need something insane to happen everything is calm and peaceful." Weiss angrily thought.

"Oh then you should try to get him be for some lucky girl snatches him up if he's that interesting to make your face red if Ruby mentioned him." Winter teased leaning forward resting her head on the back of her hand. She was happy to see a smile grow on Yang's face as she turned to the red face heiress.

"She right Weiss. Neptune won't be available forever, I might take him for myself. He nice, smart and _veeerrry_ good looking." Yang grinned. If she had learned things as an older sister that I was fun poking at your sister love life sometimes if it the right moment, doing at the wrong can cause a lot of problems and hurting their feelings. But, right now wasn't her sister so she was going to ride this conversation as long as she could.

"They both have a point. I saw some of our female classmates talking to him outside in the courtyard." Blake said as she looked at Weiss as well as her sis tern and Yang. She didn't want to contribute to the conversation about her love life but, Yang and Winter were right he was going to be single forever.

"I regret everything now." Weiss thought feeling dread as the topic was now solely revolving around her love life. If this was a one on one conversation this would have been finished and they would be walking around town buying new things. But, no she had to invite her friends to meet her sister and make the situation worst giving her more information than she ever needed." Just make it through today Weiss. You can kill them all tomorrow and say it was a very tragic accident." Weiss thought as she taking a deep breath calming herself down a bit.

"Well that was the plan until Ruby opened her mouth." Don't worry Weiss if anything you can always go out with Jaune." Ruby looked at her friend placing her arm on her shoulder hoping that would make her feel better. At that moment Weiss was completely and utterly done.

"No way in hell I'm I even considering even asking out!" Weiss rose from her seat on anger. Blake, Ruby, Yang looked at the white haired girl as she stood up next to them. They were all surprised to hear laughing. Weiss anger cooled as she saw that her sister was laugh hard as she could. It had been years since she had heard her laugh that hard.

"Oh god! It's been so long since I have seen you show so much personality and all over just the idea of you going out with some guy." Winter in the gaps of breath she had while she was laughing. After a few seconds of continuous laughter she stopped." Ok, ok before Weiss burst a blood vestal let's get off the top of love." Winter said as she signaled that she was ready to pay. " So where do you guys want to go next?" Winter asked as she handed the waitress a hundred lien and told her to keep the change.

" We really don't mind where we go." Yang said as she stood up with everyone else.

"Very well let's go I had a few ideas of where we should go." Winter said going in front of them as that she could lead them." Follow me." Team RWBY followed Winter as the traveled around the shopping district of Vale. The group went many stores through out the day. Most of the stores were either new or had a nice old feeling to them. The day continued like that Winter only grabbing a few things from each store. They soon reached the end o the day heading to the air ship that was heading Atlas." Well it was nice to meet you all." .

"It was nice to meet you too you should visit more often." Yang said as the approached the departing air ship.

"I might do that. I would love to hang out with you guys more often." Winter smiling as she looked at her sister." Weiss you have good friends take care of them and take care." Winter said as she went into the airship that departed soon after.  
" Well that was fun." Ruby said as she began to walk to the port where the ship to Beacon was.

"Never again. I am never taking you guys with me to meet family again." Weiss sighed as she began to follow Ruby so that she could go back to her bed and so that she could starting planning the deaths of her teammates because contribution to Winter's love question. But, she had to admit she had more fun today than she had with her sister in years. "Thanks guys." Weiss whispered to herself as she continued to follow her leader.

* * *

Yeah this may have not been the best. I will mostly likely add a few more things later on. Please review either good or bad. If you want you can PM me.


End file.
